1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quartz heater tube, and more particularly, to a quartz heater tube which is strongly resistive to oxidation so as to prolong its lifespan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a traditional quartz heater tube is composed of a tube body having electrode formed at each of the two ends, and a layer of electrical film coated on the surface of the tube body, both electrodes are electrically connected to the electrical film so as to apply a voltage between the two electrodes thereby actuating the quartz heater tube to generate heat by the current flowing therein.
However, in a traditional quartz heater tube, the electrical film coated on the surface of the tube is soon to deteriorate due to oxidation under high heating temperature, as a result, the function of quartz heater tube is reduced and its lifespan is greatly shortened.